haengil file
by sjmungil
Summary: This is secret document from haengil. This is not ff. didedikasikan untuk rp.


Hai (/^-^)/

Aku... entah knpa aku ingin menulis disini. Ah molla, pokoknya begitulah aku tak bisa menjelaskannya hehee. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika nanti ada yang merasa tersinggung atau apapun. Aku... mungil meminta maaf.

Aku merasa bosan, suntuk, sumpek dan sebagainya. Maklumi aku jika aku typo atau bagaimana. Oke? Aku menulis begini karena emang merasa ada yang ngeganjel hahhaa.

First... ini cuma dari pandanganku. Jadi... ya gtu. Yaa aku dulu gabung d grup kan aku tidak kenal siapa siapa kecuali pat sama curut. mungkin dari sini bisa d ambil sedikit kesimpulan, aku akan menjelaskan lebih rinci.

-) **pat **

ini anak... ya... begitulah. Rp sungmin imut tapi kadang pea. Tapi aku suka sikap dewasa yang tiba-tiba keluar bisa diluar dugaan. kadang aku memintanya untuk diajari bagaimana caranya imut. Haha dan diluar dugaan, aku bisa sedikit imut dan itu malah membuat kesalah pahaman. Tapi aku menyayanginya sebagai hyung yg baik.

-) **curut**

Keras kepala, nyebelin, rasanya tanganku gatal jika tidak menjitaknya. Tapi dia salah satu penghiburku. Tapi kedekatan kami selalu disalah artikan. sudah dikatakan diatas kan kalau aku digrup dulu hanya mengenal curut dan pat, dan aku lebih dekat dengan curut karena memang hanya curut yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku ketika aku sedang dihadapi masalah yang ahhh rumit. jadi jangan salah paham dengan kedekatan kami, oke? Kami hanya partner cerita. Memang... dulu aku pernah suka dengan curut tapi rasa itu aku buang jauh-jauh. Aku masih memegang janjiku kepada seseorang. Tapi sekeras apapun curut nyebelin bikin unmd aku hanya bisa mengomelinya meskipun kadang omelanku dianggap angin lalu. JANGAN SALAH PAHAM LAGI, AKU SUDAH TAK BEGITU DEKAT DENGAN ANAK NAKAL INI.

-) **bunbun**

apa yg terlintas dipikiran kalian jika mendengar dia? Menurutku bun ini orang yang menyeramkan '-'v aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikan dengan benar. Yang aku tau bun orang yang baik meskipun menyeramkan. Aku tak akan berkata macam macam karena memang tak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Maafkan aku bun.

-) **kuyon**

anak nakal, anak sok polos, nyebelin, sekali ngomong bapak ini bikin aku unmd seketika tapi bapak ini beruntung karena memang aku orangnya tidak bisa marah lama lama tidak bisa unmd terlalu lama. Jangan di ulangi ya pak? Kadang sok polosmu menghibur.

-) **ngemin**

Aku tak terlalu mengenalmu hyung tapi kau orang yang baik. Terimakasih

-) **mingje**

hyung ini baik, bahkan kami selalu memperebutkan kakao hihihi. Hyung ini care sekali, hyung ini yang mau memelukku disaat aku kemarin terpuruk. Gyou beruntung memilimu. Aku tak akan berbicara banyak karena memang kau baik hyung. Berikan kakao untukku hyung!

-) **gyou**

Hayu ting ting bagaimana aku mendiskripsikan tentangmu? Terima kasih telah mengantri membelikan teh untukku. Kau baik tapi wajahmu... sekilas judes. Hahhaa tapi dimataku kau tetap baik.

-) **bumeh**

Kau terlalu paham dan mengerti keadaanku. Terimakasih ada disaat aku benar benar membutuhkan tempat bercerita. Terimakasih sekali. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim (~'3')~

-) **mint**

Kurasa kau rp imut yang terkesan dingin. Aku tak begitu mengenelamu hyung-ah. Lain kali kita berkenalan dengan baik, oke?

-) **buju**

Mari kita berkenalan dengan baik hyung! Aku hanya tau namamu tapi tak tau dirimu seperti apa.

-) **gegul**

Kau penghibur yang baik gegul-ah! Di grup aku selalu tertawa melihat kepolosanmu kkk

-) **kail, gees, nung, dektet, cho brat, fkhc, guix, gui, hyeon, darkspell (maaf aku tak tau nickmu)**

MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG TAK BEGITU MENGENAL KALIAN. MAAFKAN AKU /BOW/

kuharap tak ada kesalahpahaman kembali. Aku... aku... /sigh/ ah bagaimana aku mengatakan apa yang ada d kepalaku? Aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku jika aku ngimut /bow/

Sempat kemarin chat dengan salah satu dari kalian, membicarakan kacang di grup. Sebenarnya bukan masalah sih buat aku karena memang diriku sering kena kacang dan memang aku orangnya cuek jadi aku tak peduli. tapi memang menyebalakan jika memang terkena kacang. Sakitnya tuh disini /tunjuk lutut/ ya karena asik sendiri sendiri jadinya kena kacang. aku tak bermaksud sok atau menuai tapi dikurangi sedikit ya kacangnya. Kalian pasti paham maksudku... oke oke? Maaf jika perkataanku menyindir atau melukai kalian /bow/ bagaimana aku dimata kalian? Aku menyebalkan? Songong? Sombong? Jahat? Kurasa aku buruk d mata kalian. Aku selalu tak jauh dari kata cuek, jutek, menyebalkan. Mungkin memang iya. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika cuek yang kumiiki ada cuek yang elegan. Oh god, aku tak sanggup dengan kata elegan. Maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa memerankan ryeowook, sungmin, donghae dengan baik. Ryeowook yang manis, imut dan polos. Sungmin yang kadar keimutannya melebihi ryeowook, donghae yang ceria, hiperaktif, dan ramah. Aku jauh dari semua itu. Maaf...

Apalagi yang akan kukatakan? Aku lupa '-' aku memang pelupa. Sekali lagi... aku mohon jangan ada kesalah pahaman kembali. Aku sayang kalian. Kalian baik. Terima kasih kalian :)

-haengil-


End file.
